


Little Sheila

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [8]
Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He has his daughter in his arms and thus the world ceases to matter.Written for challenge 008 - "precious" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 5





	Little Sheila

He's never going to let her go, Drover decides. She's so small in his arms, so delicate. One slip of his hands and she would break into a million pieces.

She yawns and stretches her arms, mouthing against his thumb as if to suckle.

No one told him it'd feel like this. The whole bloody world could burn down and Drover would still be here at Faraway Downs, cradling his daughter in his arms.

"You're a bloomin' sweetheart you are," he whispers. He leans down and touches his nose to hers, grinning from ear to ear. "My precious little sheila."


End file.
